Question: Simplify the expression. $(-2y^{3}+4y^{2})(-5y^{4}-6y^{3})$
Explanation: First use the distributive property. $ - 2 y^3 (-5 y^4) - 2 y^3 (-6 y^3) + 4 y^2 (-5 y^4) + 4 y^2 (-6 y^3) $ Simplify. $ 10y^{7} + 12y^{6} - 20y^{6} - 24y^{5} $ $10y^{7}-8y^{6}-24y^{5}$ Identify like terms. $ { 10y^{7}} {+ 12y^{6}} {- 20y^{6}} {- 24y^{5}} $ Add the coefficients. $ { 10y^{7}} { -8y^{6}} { -24y^{5}} $